Three 300 word drabbles
by Darkon Shadows
Summary: For the Equestria Daily 300 words limitations event held by Cereal Velocity.
1. Trixie canters into a bar

Trixie canters into a bar…

"Hey Trixie, do you need a drink?" Applebloom said with an innocent smile on her face as Pinkie, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo all were sitting at a table nearby with glowing halos.

Not questioning the atmosphere of ponies that were wearing fake angel wings Trixie went up to the counter.

"Yes, can you give the magnificence that is the Great and Powerful Trixie a chocolate apple shake?"

After getting her shake from Applebloom Trixie was called over to the table Pinkie was at.

"Yes, what is it? I the Great and Powerful Trixie just happen to be busy!" Trixie took a seat with the rest of them and Scootaloo smiled wryly at her.

"You don't know how busy you'll soon be" Scootaloo said under her breathe shifting her eyes to Sweetie to set the rest of the plot up.

"What was that?" Trixie took a large slurp of the shake.

"She said bet you can't beat us at cards, are you going to let that go mighty and wonderful Trixie?" Sweetie Belle stated sweetly, winking to Pinkie Pie.

"Well… okay, I Trixie will oblige and show you."

After several rousing rounds of 'poker', Trixie felt a sudden rumble in her Duodenum.

Slowly Pinkie had a creepy smile edging into her face, her friends wanted revenge on Trixie and they asked the prankster and party pony herself to target her.

Trixie started sweating. She could either win the game or she could go to the restroom, she was even about to win big against the pink smiling one.

"I'm sorry but… FOLD!" Trixie galloped off screaming for a toilet.

"Hah, we gave Trixie the trots!" Rainbow Dash said popping up from behind the counter with Applejack and Rarity.

Lunar Laxatives, made by the Monte-Luna's Revenge Company.


	2. Twilights rain of terror

Nopony could remember a time when it had rained so hard.

It rained cupcakes over Sugar Cube Corner, Pinkie was happy.

It rained fertilizer over at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was happy.

It rained Wonder Bolt costumes above Rainbow Dash's home; she was set for life and could wear one costume a day for a year without wearing the same one twice. Not to mention she might sell them to the real Wonder Bolts for a profit, Rainbow Dash was happy.

It rained multiple different colors of cloth over at Rarity's, she was thankful she didn't have to go back into ponyville for more. But she was busier than ever cleaning the cloth and then using it in her boutique. Rarity was happy.

It rained cute adorable little kittens and puppies over Fluttershy's cottage home. She wasn't particularly happy with having to care for so many injured cats and dogs, not to mention they kept trying to eat the other animals around her. Fluttershy was incredibly busy, but still altogether generally happy.

But what of Twilight Sparkle you ask? She was standing outside looking up and waiting with a smile on her face. Suddenly hundred of roses fell out of the sky on her doorstep and Trixie fell into the pile of roses all the while bound and gagged, cue her confused muffled screaming. Twilight got a certain toothy smile on her face as she dragged Trixie into her tree home and then promptly shoved blankly blinking Spike out the door.

It took breaking the laws of nature and then some but Twilight managed to modify the rain spell to rain what she wanted. Now if only she could make it rain food from the sky, she'd be set for life.

You don't want to know how Trixie was feeling.


	3. Trixie's question

Nopony could remember a time when it had rained so hard.

For the last time Trixie was in Ponyville she made a mess of herself and now she was back to settle things once and for all, but first she had to go by the post office.

"Hi Trixie are you back to take care of that bad muffin making no good Applejack again?" Derpy asked with hopeful glee.

"No, I am currently not into that stuff right now and this rain is causing my mane problems, anyway I have a cart load of packages to deliver to one Twilight Sparkle." Trixie closed her eyes and listened to the rain downpour as she let Derpy count the bits as she stood there soaking wet to the bone.

"Express mail; wow Trixie you must really want Twilight to get these packages." Before Derpy could move the packages Trixie stopped her for a moment.

Later as the rain's downpour ended Twilight was standing with several boxes to open and she had a number for how each box is to be opened.

The first box held a book of magic she hasn't been able to find anywhere.

The second box held a heart full of candies that seemed amply fair.

The third held a proposal of some kind with a wedding band, she felt like she would say yes immediately to the person for the gesture.

Then she opened the fourth box and found something within sequestered.

"I've been foalish, my true feelings are laid bare, marry me? I'd die without you my mare. " Trixie asked coming out of the final box with puppy dog eyes.

"Why of course Trixie, what a surprise! I haven't seen you in days since we've dated and loved."

Trixie and Twilight were happily wed next day.


End file.
